halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Halo: Reach Series 6
The sixth and final Halo: Reach ''action figure series made by McFarlane Toys was released in February of 2012. This series consists of indidvidual packs and deluxe box sets for collector's around the world. Series 6 Packs Jununhelmeted This new, alternate version of Noble Three brings back Jun with his unhelmeted appearance. Figure includes his signature Sniper Rifle and a Frag Grenade. Katunhelmeted This new, alternate version of Noble Two brings back Kat with her unhelmeted appearance. Figure includes her signature Magnum and a Frag Grenade. Spartan HazOp (Rust) Some operations are considered hazardous even for a fully armored Spartan. These ops call for the specialized HazOp armor set. This Spartan features the Hazardous Operations helmet and shoulders, orange "rust" paint, and includes a Focus Rifle and a Plasma grenade. Exclusive to Toys "R" Us. Spartan Recon (Red) Developed in ONI's Beta-5 Division Ordnance Testing Facility, the Recon armor was intended to offer stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance. This figure comes with matching Recon helmet, shoulders, and chestplate; is painted in bright "team one" red; and includes the intimidating Rocket Launcher weapon and a Frag Grenade. Available at Target, Walmart, and GameStop Spartan JFO (White) The Joint Fires Observer helmet is reserved for Spartans of Lieutenant Colonel rank and above. Figure comes with matching JFO helmet and shoulders, white armor, a Plasma Grenade, and an all-new weapon: the devastating Target Locator. Exclusive to Walgreens. Sabre Pilot When the planet Reach was threatened by a Covenantsupercarrier, Noble Team initiated the daring Operation: UPPER CUT to take it down. Noble Six and Jorge took the lead, but they couldn't have succeeded without the assistance of the brave Sabre pilots of Echo Team. Our Sabre Pilot figure features the simple blue flightsuit and enclosed helmet of the UNSC Air Force—essential for the cramped cockpit conditions and proximity to the vacuum of space. Figure comes with DMR. Brute Major The fearsome Jiralhanae, better known as Brutes, dominate the battlefield with their raw strength and savagery. Only those warriors who have proven themselves in battle may earn the right to wear the distinctive gold armor of the Major class. Figure comes with Spike Rifle and Plasma Grenade. Elite Zealot The Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class. Our latest Elite figure features the unique armor and maroon color of the Sangheili Zealot. Figure comes with Concussion Rifle and Plasma Grenade. Deluxe Box Sets Invasion The multiplayer action continues with an expanded pack of figures based on the high-stakes, Spartan vs. Elite mode known as Invasion. Our Invasion 3-pack includes a red team Spartan Grenadier custom with a Grenade Launcher, a blue team Elite General with a Plasma Repeater, and both a UNSC Data Core and Covenant Data Core for each soldier to defend or capture. Team Objectives Our first-ever ''Halo Accessory Pack brings the action of Halo: Reach multiplayer to your figure collection! The Team Objectives Set includes a team red Spartan Mark V with an Assault Rifle, a Red Flag with detachable base, Blue Flag with detachable base, a Gray Flag with detachable base, UNSC Assault Bomb, Covenant Assault Bomb, Capture Plate, five Flaming Skulls (for Headhunter and Oddball), and a Gravity Hammer (for Grifball). Generator Defense The unpredictable Firefight mode introduced in Halo 3: ODST returned in Halo: Reach with even more new and exciting gametypes. Our Generator Defense set features a Generator with lockdown shield that can be raised and lowered and a radar dish that spins and pivots. Set also includes a male Spartan JFO custom in sage and steel armor, equipped with a Shotgun. See more information at http://mcfarlane.com/ Category:Action Figures